The Spell Has Been Undone
by JokerBaby369
Summary: Based on Luka's parody of "Madness of Duke Venomania". LEN'S POV, One-shot. Summary: 'That retched woman stole my sister, i'm sure of it. But what could i possibly do to save her?"


A/N: It's JokerBaby! I am NOT DEAD! I just had a lot of stuff to do in the last few months... But that aside, I was listening to Luka's parody of "Madness of Duke Venomania" and i thought "Hey! I really like how Len is interpreted in this version!" and so that is how this story came about. It is the events of "Madness of Duke Venomania" told in Len's point of view (Because i love the twins so much xD). I hope you guys like this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

_**The Spell Has Been Undone**_

_That retched woman, she stole my sister…_

Len paced his bedroom within his shack near town square. As he circled the living room rug, she chewed on his thumb nail in frustration. He knew… he just knew that the Duchess of the house of Venomania took his sister, as she was taking all the other women in town. That woman was building a harem.

Everyone in town knew it too, but the last time the police was called to inspect the mansion, they found nothing. No one else was present there except the Duchess herself, all alone. The townspeople were powerless against her.

_She stole my sister, I'm sure of it… _He stopped circling the room and stomped into his beloved sister's bedroom and picked up the red clematis flower that was left on her pillow. Everyone knew this was the Duchess' favourite flower, it was definitely her doing.

But no one could do anything about it.

With a loud shout of frustration, he threw the flower on the desk. It surprisingly held its shape but he didn't pay attention as he stomped back into the living room.

_What am I to do? I can't believe she took her, right under my nose too…_

_ What is she going to do to her? What will happen to my dear sister?_

Becoming slightly frantic at the thoughts, he marched back into his sister's room in hopes of calming down. He plopped himself down in front of her vanity, running his hands through his hair. He sighed shakily as he did so, pulling his golden out of its usual ponytail.

As his blonde hair fell down to his shoulders and framed his face, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. But the person he saw wasn't himself, he saw his twin sister Rin instead. When he came to this realization, an idea popped into his head.

_I can pretend to be a girl._

Yes, it was perfect. If he could look enough like his sister, the evil Duchess will mistake him for a twin sister instead of a twin brother. And since they were still both 15, he hadn't grown into his masculine features yet. He could save his sister, and all the other girls under that woman's hypnosis.

_She will open up to me and then I can kill her. If she is dead, the spell is broken…_

The idea was ingenious, the best he could ever think of in all 15 years of his life. Leaving the black ribbon that held his hair on the vanity; he ran to the kitchen and opened the knife drawer. Scanning the lines of sharp potential weapons, he chose the one that was the easiest to hide within a dress. He sheathed it and walked carefully back to his room and searched his closet.

Finally, he found a valve full of purple oil like substance. He grinned as he shook the glass container. He had made it during medicine class but messed up, making a poison instead of medicine. Although he wasn't sure what made him want to keep it at the time, he was ultimately glad he had it now.

Grabbing a cloth from his dresser, he uncorked the valve and poured a reasonable amount on it. Unsheathing the knife, he coated it with the deadly liquid that smelled pleasantly of lavender.

Sheathing the weapon once more, he got up and went back into Rin's room and opened her closet. She had very few dresses, so it was easy to tell when once was missing. A little more anger bubbled inside of him, but he swallowed it and chose a light greenish blue one. Closing the closet, he went to her desk and picked up the red clematis like it was his only hope. After grabbing a large white ribbon from her dresser, he shuffled back into his room.

Taking a glance at the window, he noticed that it was already evening and he grinned. He would leave when just a little bit before the sun sets. Why? So no one would see him dress as a female, of course! Even though this was all to rescue his sister, he did not want many people seeing him in his sister's attire.

With more trouble than anticipated, he slipped into the dress and tied the ribbon in his hair as Rin would. He spent nearly forever in front of the mirror trying to fix his bangs so that it would look exactly like his sister's. Although he succeeded in the end, he feared it would pop back up into its original style later.

As he was about to head out, he placed the sheathed knife within his boot and placed the flower in his hair. He checked the mirror one last time before he nodded in satisfaction and headed out to save his twin sister.

o.O.o.O.o

It was a fifteen minute walk from his home to the Duchess' mansion. Len had never been near this place; let alone standing right at the front door. Amazed by the elaborate decoration of the arches and pillars, he stood there and marvelled at it before he actually knocked on the huge doors.

The soft thuds echoed within the large house and came back to him as he waited for a response. He heard a loud click and a soft voice call, "It's open."

Swallowing his slight fear, he pushed at the doors with all his might as it opened with a loud creak. When he finally looked up, he saw the Duchess for the first time in his life.

She wore a peach night gown and had long flowing pink hair. Her figure was very elegant and thin and she was probably a head taller the Len. Black swirling patterns stained the right side of her face and neck. The rumours said that she had pale blue eyes but only one of them was. Her left eye had distorted to a crimson red, like a demon.

She smiled sweetly at him and said, "Welcome to my mansion, fair maiden. May I ask you of your name?"

_Well, I can't use my actual name…_

"I am Lin, Duchess Venomania," he said, forcing his voice higher and to sound natural.

"Please, call me Luka," she replied, her smile spreading wider across her slightly distorted face. "Why don't you come inside? It's getting chilly outside."

Len nodded and walked inside the dreaded mansion without closing the door behind him. He tried his best to look feminine in his actions so he wouldn't blow his cover. Before he stood in front of her, he bent down and made his action seem like he was removing his boots.

"It's quite alright," Luka chuckled, "You may leave your boots on."

"As you say, Luka," he answered as he straightened, hiding the knife behind his back in the process. Walking a little closer, he made brief eye contact with the Duchess and he flashed a small smile.

It was clear the pink haired girl's heart skipped a beat when she saw the smile, but her own did not waver as she asked, "Are you the twin of Kagamine Rin?"

The blonde could feel his blood boil at the sound of his sister's name on the other's lips but he kept calm and replied, "Yes I am."

The Duchess grinned a little wider, "I must say, you look exactly like her. Just as cute as your sister too…" She lifted her hand to run it through his blonde locks, as if it were a loving gesture.

Len was thoroughly disgusted by the gesture and wanted to pull away, but he did the exact opposite in his actions. He nuzzled into her hand and forced himself to blush lightly, letting a small smile fall on his lips.

Luka opened her arms wide and declared, "Come into my embrace, my lovely lady!" She looked as if she had had enough of the small talk.

_Now! Do it now!_

The blonde complied and revealed the knife hidden behind his back. He watched her eyes go wide as he stabbed her right in the center of her chest. The blade slid into her up until the hilt as she coughed up a small amount of blood. When the knife was withdrawn, he watched as she looked down at her new wound in bewilderment and collapse on the floor.

Holding the dripping knife by his side, he stared down at the dying duchess with eyes full of malice. "Yes, I am her twin. But I am her twin brother, and I am here to take back my precious sister." He declared all of this in his normal voice, and he changed his stance as well almost to prove his victory.

The pink haired girl looked up at him with wide eyes, the wound in her chest that, at first, leaked crimson red, now leaked a light purple that was surely spreading throughout her body at this given moment. Tears spilled from the corners of her eyes as she realized her fate.

Within the mansion, it seemed that the evil spell had broken. All of the captured girls from town began to swarm from deep within the hall and out the door behind him. They all seemed scared out of their minds and wanted to get out of here as soon as they could, even if they weren't wearing much.

It probably would have been a pleasing sight to see: all the women in their under garments. But now was not the time to be staring. Len looked around frantically for his sister, hoping he would find her in the crowd. He searched and searched until finally, he saw a head of blonde hair with a ribbon in it and he sighed in much wanted relief; she was safe.

He turned his attention back to the woman on the floor. She was clutching her wound desperately while gasping for breath, hoping she would somehow live through this ordeal. But Len knew that she wasn't going to survive. This poison was the one that he tested on a fox in the woods and it died within seconds. It would take only a few minutes to kill a human.

"I would finish you off, but I must tend to my sister," he said, throwing the knife on the floor beside her. "May you burn in hell in your afterlife."

With that, he turned and he ran out the doors of the mansion. In the moonlight, it was hard to identify any of the girls: a fair amount of them had short hair.

But only one of them had a bow on their head.

"Rin!" he shouted when he caught sight of her.

The blonde girl immediately stopped running and looked behind her, her head swivelling left and right in search of her twin. "Len?"

"Rin!" he cried when he finally caught up with her, he tackled her into a hug. "Oh God, Rin, I'm so glad you're safe!" he whispered into her ear, hugging her a little tighter.

"Len!" she breathed, hugging him back with just as much force. "What was I doing in Duchess Venomania's mansion? Why am I only wearing my underwear? Why are you dressed to look like me?" when she asked the last question, she sounded the most confused.

"Duchess Venomania was making a harem, remember? She caught you under her retched spell," he pulled away from her and pulled the flower out of his hair, "with this clematis."

Still looking confused, she asked, "How? I thought magic did not exist…"

"Not now, beloved sister, you will catch a cold. Let us go home and I will explain everything." He stopped her as he took her hand within his.

Her brows furrowed quizzically but in the end, she smiled and nodded, walking hand in hand with her brother back to the safety of their home.

_**Finish**_

__A/N: How was the story? I thought it was pretty good for something done within a few hours but i can't control what you think. Please review though, and i hope to see you in some of my other stories :D


End file.
